Headband
by Shorty6692
Summary: Who knew a problem with accesories could turn out to be the solution to anger and a relationship. SasuSaku oneshot. Read if you love them. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


**Headband**

Team 7 were in their usual meeting place... The Bridge. Except there was one little bitty problem, Kakashi Hatake was no where to be seen.

"Why does sensei have to be late all the time?" complained Naruto while picking at the loose wood chips on the bridge railings, "I want to get started on a mission, but not one of those stupid cat catching ones, I want to beat some bad guys up. Is that to much to ask?!"

"Naruto please be quiet." Sakura stated from behind him.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to glance at his loud-mouthed teamate. "Idiot, why can't you be patient for once he'll get here when he gets here."

"Sasuke don't provoke him please, it will make matters worse for all of us." Sakura voiced.

Naruto silently glared at his quiet rival, arms crossed over his chest and bottom lip sticking out in a small pout. "Fine, but I won't like it!"

"I don't care if you like it just be quiet!" Sasuke stated eyes closed.

"Sasuke please..."

"Why do I have to listen to you Teme, its a free country." Naruto shouted getting provoked even more by the Uchiha's not caring manner.

"Naruto can you help me with..."

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes looking at Naruto. The Orange clad boy had his teeth clenched, hands in tight fists.

"It won't be for long if you get to be a ninja." Sauke stated adding kindle to the fire.

"What is that supposed to..." Naruto started.

"Shut Up Both Of You!!"

Both 14 year old boys quickly turned, surprised at the pink haired kunoichi's sudden outburst. "What's t-the m-matter Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly concerned for his childhood crush.

"You two are my problem!" Sakura yelled with a fire in her eyes, "Your constant squabbling has finally driven me up the wall."

Both shinobi blinked unable to think why she had chosen this time to state this. They silently turned away from her, not saying a word.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Naruto had fallen asleep while leaning against a small tree on one side of the bridge, and Sasuke was in his trademark position leaning up against the bridge railing with both hands in his short pockets, eyes closed, when a frustrated sigh broke the silence.

The Uchiha lazily opened his eyes. He saw Sakura sitting cross legged on the grass, leaf ninja headband in her small hands. She had a frustrated look on her feminine features, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Sasuke thought she looked quite cute in her current condition. Loose hair spilling down her face, eyebrows knotted together in determination, cheeks slightly flushed from anger.

Sakura felt his eyes on her, she glanced up at him anger still evident in her emerald eyes. "What?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"You look like your having trouble." Sasuke stated with a smirk, pushing himself off the bridge and silently walking toward her.

She noticed him coming over and scrambled to her feet, but in her haste to get away Sakura didn't notice her red dress under her knee and she fell flat on her stomach with a definite "THUD!"

Sasuke quickened his pace when he saw her fall and knelt over her. "Are you..."

"I'm Fine!!!" She shouted quickly regaining her composure. Once again on her feet she turned her back to him, trying to hide her blush. But Sasuke managed to see the red tinge on her upper cheeks.

Sakura slowly sat back down and brought the headband up past her hairline, fumbling to tie the cloth in a knot, but failing miserably. Smirking Sasuke sat down against a tree watching his teamate failed attempts at success. He would have gone and helped her, but his pride kept him against the tree trunk and watching in amusement. It's what Uchiha's do, they never help anyone without being asked, much to stubborn and proud to even think about it.

The jade eyed girl finally gave up in defeat at the sixth failed attempt, dropping the cloth tie and turning to see Sasuke still watching her. Anger and Pride fought against her common sense... but lost.

"Ummm... Sasuke... can you... you know..." she reluctantly said the last two words, anger and frustration clearly evident in her usually sweet voice, "...Help Me?"

Without even saying a word, Sasuke gracefully climbed to his sandaled feet and made his way over to where she sat. Slowly the boy sat down behind her, reaching over her shoulder and grabbing the headband from her lap.

Sakura inhaled sharply when she felt his caloussed finger tips brush up against her thigh, a large blush making its way up to her ears. He felt her body tense up infront of him and smirked at her unexpected reaction.

Sasuke quickly moved the headband over her small head and brought the navy cloth behind her soft ears and under her rose colored hair. He slowly took his time tying the small knot, Sasuke loved the feeling of how her body fit perfectly against his chest, and the how she smelled of vanilla and strawberries. His head moved closer to her hair.

Sakura shifted into a more comfortable position, but not without accidently brushing her back against Sasuke's chest. "Sorry.." she whispered softly. All the anger and frustration she had felt earlier had swiftly disappeared with the wind that softly swayed in the leaves above her and the boy behind her. She could feel her eyes becoming heavy with drowsiness. His warmth and body pressed softly against her back felt so natural like it was just meant to be there. She could feel his slow breathing tickling the back of her neck. She felt calm and at peace for the first time in a long while.

He had long ago finished his previous task and now he just knelt there, reveling in how beautiful she looked as the sunlight reflected off her ivory skin and pink hair. How her lips were slightly parted with her soft and even breathing. How her eyes had long ago closed and her head was slowly lolling to the side and onto his muscled chest. Queitly, he shifted so he had his back against the trunk of a small tree and her head was pressed securely in the crook between his collarbone and shoulder. Relaxing into the bark of the tree Sasuke felt his own eyes become heavy with unknown drowsiness. Wrapping his tanned arms around the kunoichi's waist, Sasuke settled into a comfortable spot and fell into the best sleep he had for a long time.

All the three of the genin had unknowingly fallen asleep and the arrival of their tardy sensei went completely unnoticed. In a puff of grey smoke Hatake Kakashi appeared standing on the narrow railing of the wooden bridge, hand behind his head with an innocent grin on his mysterious features.

"Sorry I'm late but you see there was this old lady and she had a heart attack and being the great shinobi I am I just had too..." Kakashi slowly trailed off glancing around at his sleeping students.

He grinned when he saw Naruto sleeping on his back, butt securely attached to the tree behind him, one foot in the air while the other came into a grotesque silhouette on his forehead (AN: I know but it is grotesque). while his arms were in various positions around his small frame.

His eye lingered on two of the genin though. Sakura was seated securely between Sasuke's legs with her head on his chest, where as Sasuke Had his arms wrapped possesively around the kunoichi's slim waist. But the most unusual thing about the situation was that Sasuke had his head against the top of Sakura's hair and his mouth was curved up in a grin that had never been witnessed by anyone since the tragic death of his family.

Kakashi smiled to himself and sat down, patiently waiting for his students to arouse.


End file.
